Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = Melissa Williamson | occupation = Voice actress, director, writer, singer | yearsactive = 1981–present | spouse = Daran Norris | domesticpartner = | website = }} Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (born October 16, 1966) is an American voice actress, ADR director, writer, and singer best known for her extensive English-language dubbing of various anime, and her singing in multiple games from the Silent Hill series, as well as the movie adaptation and Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. She has also had several movie roles. She is married to noted voice actor Daran Norris. Mary was a counselor at the Interlochen Arts Camp in Intelochen, Michigan. She is also the winner of an American Anime Award. Credits Mary Elizabeth McGlynn has also been credited as Melissa Williamson and Anna Top. She has been the English counterpart of Atsuko Tanaka three times: both of them have played Jagura in Wolf's Rain, Rosso the Crimson in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Motoko Kusanagi in the Ghost in the Shell series. She was a Guest of Honor at Anime Expo 2007, Long Beach, and won the 2007 American Anime Award for Best Female Voice Actress for her role as Major Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex. Anime roles * .hack//Liminality - Kaoru Asaba * .hack//SIGN - Helba * .hack//Roots - Bordeaux * Ah! My Goddess - Hild * Bastard!! - Thunder Empress Arshes Nei * Black Jack - "Doctor" (credited as Melissa Williamson) * Code Geass - Cornelia Li Britannia * Cowboy Bebop - Julia * Digimon Adventure 02 - Floramon * Digimon Tamers - Rumiko Makino (Rika's Mom), Pajiramon * Digimon Frontier - Ophanimon, Salamon * Digimon Data Squad - Sarah Damon * El Hazard - Shayla Shayla, Diva, Princess Rune Venus * Eureka Seven - Mischa, Maurice * Fushigi Yūgi - Nuriko (aka: Kourin) * Geneshaft '' - Sofia Galgalim * ''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex/''2nd GIG'' - Major Motoko Kusanagi * Karas - Tsuchigumo * Kurokami - Mikami Hojo * Naruto - Kurenai Yuhi, Shiore * Naruto Shippuden - Kurenai Yuhi, Pain Female Anime Path * Nightwalker - Witch/Blind Woman * Outlaw Star - "Hot Ice" Hilda, Woman in control room (episode 19) * Planetes - Female Insurance Salesman * Rurouni Kenshin - Shura (Episodes 25-27) * Street Fighter II V - Doctor Hanna (Episode 11) * Vandread - Jura Basil Elden * Witch Hunter Robin - Jean (doll), Mamoru Kudō * Wolf's Rain - Lady Jagura * X - Kanoe Movie roles * Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Urd * Black Jack - Jo Carol Brane * Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon - Lopmon * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Major Motoko Kusanagi * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society - Major Motoko Kusanagi * Princess Mononoke - Tatara's Women Song * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Rani's Aunt, Will Pharma Computer * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Kanna Kirishima (English Dub) * Shiri - Lee Bang-Hee (English Dub) * Stan Lee's The Condor - Valeria * Vampire Hunter D - Caroline Video game roles * .hack//Infection - Helba (as Mary McGlynn) * .hack//Mutation - Helba (as Mary McGlynn) * .hack//Outbreak - Helba (as Mary McGlynn) * .hack//Quarantine - Helba (as Mary McGlynn) * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Bordeaux, News Announcer * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Commander of Schayne Plains AFB, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Additional voices (uncredited) * Alpha Protocol - SIE * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Mir (uncredited) * Baroque - Eliza (uncredited) * Batman: Arkham City - Catwoman * Brave Fencer Musashi - Hilda (as Anna Top) * Bushido Blade 2 - Red Shadow (as Melissa Williamson) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Medusa (uncredited) * Death by Degrees - Nina Williams (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 3 - Nevan (uncredited) * Devil May Cry 4 - Echidna (uncredited) * Digimon Rumble Arena - Takato Matsuki, Gatomon/Magnadramon (as Mary E. McGlynn) * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- - Rosso the Crimson * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Mom, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Drakengard - Undine (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata - Captain Dolce (uncredited) * EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII - Nora Estheim * Front Mission 4 - Latona Radiona Vasilev (uncredited) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Major Motoko Kusanagi * Golden Axe: Beast Rider - Tyris Flare * Hexyz Force - Irene von Rosenbaum (uncredited) * Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - Salome (uncredited) * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Marta Schevesti (uncredited) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Kurenai Yuhi; * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Kurenai Yuhi; * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Kurenai Yuhi; * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Kurenai Yuhi; * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes - Tsunade; * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Tsunade; * Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir - Lastri, Prioress, Ginni Lannon, Additional Voices * Phantom Brave - Narrator (uncredited) * Phase Paradox - Renee Hearn, Nash Lynyrd (as Melissa Williamson) * Radiata Stories - Elwen (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX - Evil Rose, Noble Rose (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors - Noh (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends - Noh (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Jinana, Angel (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Angel (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Noriko Kashiwagi (uncredited) * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Spider-Woman (PS2/PSP version) * Suikoden IV - Kika (uncredited) * Supreme Commander - General Clarke * Tekken 6 - Nina Williams (uncredited) * The Bouncer - Echidna (as Melissa Williamson) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Irene Quatro (uncredited) * Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code - Captain Seras (uncredited) * Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines - Pisha the Nagaraja (Flesh-eating Kindred Witch) * Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption - Ecaterina the Wise (Brujah Clan Elder) * Wild Arms 4 - Farmel (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Doctus Television * Quantum Leap — Sue Anne Winters, "Memphis Melody" * Star Trek: Voyager — Daelen, "Vis à Vis" * Walker, Texas Ranger — Merilee Summers, "Right Man Wrong Time" * Xena: Warrior Princess — Pandora, "Cradle of Hope" * Sister, Sister — Dr. Wilson, "Two's Company" * Vanishing Son — Gwyneth Parnell, "Birds of Paradise" Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * Anime: Drawing A Revolution - Narrator Music * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War — "The Journey Home" (uncredited in staff credits) * Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME — "You're Not Here" (credited as Heather) and "Your Rain (Rage Mix)" * Karaoke Revolution: Volume 3 — "Waiting For You" * Silent Hill 3 — "Lost Carol", "I Want Love", "Letter - From the Lost Days" and "You're Not Here" (as Melissa Williamson) * Silent Hill 4: The Room — "Waiting for You", "Room of Angel", "Tender Sugar", and "Your Rain" "Lost Carol", and "You're Not Here" (from Silent Hill 3.) * Silent Hill: Origins — "Blow Back", "Shot Down In Flames", "O.R.T." and "Hole In The Sky" (as Mary Elizabeth) * Silent Hill Homecoming — "One More Soul to the Call", "Elle Theme", "This Sacred Line" and "Alex Theme" * ''Top Gun: Fire At Will — "Danger Zone" (Fire At Will Remix) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories — "Always on My Mind", "When You're Gone", "Acceptance" and "Hell Frozen Rain" Directing/Writing * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War — ADR director: English * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation — Co-ADR director: English * Appleseed (film) — ADR Director: English * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness — ADR director: English * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence — voice director: English * Cowboy Bebop — ADR director: English * Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening — ADR director: English * Devil May Cry 4 — voice director: English * Digimon: Digital Monsters — writer (Episodes It Came from the Other Side and Brave New Digital World) * Drakengard — voice director: English * Flint the Time Detective — ADR director: English * Metropolis — English dubbing script (uncredited) * Naruto — ADR director: English * Phase Paradox - voice director: English (as Melissa Williamson) * Resident Evil: Degeneration — ADR director: English * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles — voice director: English * Resonance of Fate — voice director: English * Rumble Roses XX — ADR director: English * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories — Co-ADR director * Soul Calibur Legends — voice director: English * Tokobot: Mysteries of the Karakuri — voice director: English * Wolf's Rain — ADR director: English External links * * * * * Interview Category:1966 births Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Silent Hill fr:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn nl:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn pl:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn pt:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn fi:Mary Elizabeth McGlynn